Jack?
by Art3m15
Summary: "I'm sorry," he whispered his voice raspy and quiet, full of the agony and guilt he felt, "I'm sorry," he whispered again defeated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so i know it's like really short, and i didn't actually mean for it to come out a fanfiction buuut... i kinda discribed to character to look like alex and well... hehe, it happened. and i also felt kinda guilty for setting up an account on here and not actually writing anything. so i did. this is my first. and although i was originally ment to be a oneshot i'm wondering if i should continue it.**

**Disclaimer: i own very little, and have a quarter to my name. like i could afford alex rider.**

On his knee's he knelt in the pouring rain next to her body, his head thrown back in a silent scream as water soked his blond hair. His hand's out streatched infront of him, were soaked in blood, while his fingers curled into bloody dripping claws. Claws that dripped dark red drop's onto her still form.

Laid to rest on her back in this dark grey parking lot. A dark stain underneath her, slowly diluting and flowing away with the streaming water. Streaming past his tattered jeans as ha ceased his silent screaming, pulling his blood stain to his chest he slouched over her lifeless form and sobbed. His salty tears dripping from his eye's onto her bloody blouse and into the gaping round whole in her chest above her heart.

He continued to cry until he ran out of tears, then he crouched there shaking for as long as he could stand then opening his chocolate brown eye's, to bright and glassy from crying, he slowly reached out a hand timidly and gently toughed her pale cheek.

His eye's welled up with tears once more threatening to fall as he slowly moved his hand to close her sightless eye's.

Pulling his hand back he slowly curled his hand around his stomach, his fingers leaving red smudged on the sides of his dirty shirt and he clutched his sides.

"I'm sorry," he whispered his voice raspy and quiet, full of the agony and guilt he felt, "I'm sorry," he whispered again sounding defeated as he took in her appearance one last time, the let the blur giving his tunnel vision spread over the rest of his sight as he sat up, and let the blackness overcome him. He fell gently into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ ok finally did it! i FINALLY UPDATED! and i thank you who will read chapter two which was really crappy, by the way. but anyway, i need help. as you will remember from the AN of the last chapter, i didn't originally intend to make this more than a oneshot or even a fanfiction, so HELP! give me some idea's! everything is welcome! unless it's completely rediculous! (i.e. alex turning into a purple moose and running off to marry the russian hawk yassen, after his father john the black bear said no) so help me! send it in review!**

**oh and i'm really sorry about not updating sooner. i wrote this like a month ago but never updated. BUT I TRIED! but fanfiction was being stupid and i was tired. as it is i've wrote this AN three times now. so help me out here, tell me where to take this currently plot-less story! oh and sorry this was written in a different style, i was being lazy. :)**

* * *

The first thing he because aware of when he awoke was the pounding headache eating away at his skull. For a moment he didn't remember anything that had happeneing if the last week, then the memories came rushing back like a wave of sorrow and pain. "jack." He whispered whispered his head still resting atop the soft pillow tha, he assumed was in a hospital. _Great _he thought _I hate hospitals_.

The bed both hard and springy, yet soft and and comfortable cradled him in a cacoon of blankets. Clutching his eye's tight he tried to calm himself by breathing deeply, letting all his sense's, except his eye's take in everything around him, as had become tradition several missions ago in new guinea having finally gotten sick of opening his eye's to a new surprised of pain and torture every time he woke up.

He heard the nurse come in and check how he was doing, changing the bag of what ever drug was being fed into him this time.

She checked the needle in his arm to make sure it was secure, and briefly he felt her cold fingers tickle his forearm.

but that was enough.

The nurses cold hands were enough to chock him into true wakefulness.

He sprung up, quickly tugging the needle out of his arm, he grabbed the boots sitting on a nearby chair on his way through the door. Hearing the poor nurse yelling from behind.

He ran towards the end of the white washed hallway wondering, why were they always white? It's depressing.

At the end of the hall he slid into the door to the staircase and hastily pulled on his boots while slipping through the doorway, into the badly lit stairway.

Jumping down the first three flights of stairs, his sudden rise finally made him dizzy. He stumbled into the wall and slid down it until he was in a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall.

Laying his head back and closing his eye's, he breathed as deeply as he could with two broken ribs, feeling them poke into his lung whenever he inhaled.

_Damn those bastards who came for me. For jack. Damn them._

He heard yelling, and footsteps. He opened his eye's and slowly stood not making a sound as he listened for where they were coming from. Above. Good, he wouldn't get stuck on the roof again.

He heard the door knob turning and taking one last deep breath, he started running down the stairs two and tree at a time.

"hey!" yelled as deep voice from above as the footsteps got louder, echoing from the acoustics' in the stairway.

He increased his speed. That added to the fact that he was still dizzy caused him to stumble down the last flight of stairs.

Sheer instinct took over and he tumbled. He would have landed on his feet in a crouch, if it wasn't for the small amount of space available in the landings between sets of stairs.

As it was he ended up on his back with his legs leaning against the wall.

"Alex? Alex!"

_Alex. Alex. _He sweet familiar voice was soft as cotton in his ears.

Fuzzily he could see her red main fluffing up with frizz around her smiling face.

"Jack?" he asked faintly. Her smile widened and tears prickled her eye's as she nodded gently.

He reached out his hand to touch her cheek, but she fade instead being replaced by the worried of an armed forces agant.

_So now they're sending guards are they? _He thought as the edges of his vision faded to black. _Damn, _he thought, _do I keep fainting? I shouldn't… be this…_

_Weak._


End file.
